A Siblings Desire to Protect One Another
by Lex-Taylor
Summary: Aliana Moore gets a call in the middle of the night from her sister Jessica Lee Moore, whom she thought was dead. It turns out she is being held captive by the yellow eyed demon. With the of Sam and Dean Winchester Can Aliana Moore save her Sister Je
1. The Call

-1**Hey guys this is my third Supernatural Story hope you like it. All three are still in progress. LOL. Sorry I know it's short I just wanted to start it before I head back home to New York PLEAS REVIEW.**

**---------------------------------------------------**

"Aliana?" A voice breathed into the other end of my cell phone. The voice shocked me, causing me to sit up in bed automatically _She's Dead, the Demon killed her it can't be her._

"Jess?" What the hell is going on? " Is that you?"

"Yeah sis, it's me. It has me, the man with yellow eyes has me. That wasn't me that Sam found, It was something called a shape shifter" She breathed worriedly into the phone.

"Oh my God. Jess I'll find you, I'll save you and send that Demon back to Hell"

"No Lana It's a--" SCREAM!!, and that is the last I heard from her.

_Shit! Jessica Lee Moore What the hell is going on?._

I was on the road within two hours I was headed to the Roadhouse. If any one knew where Sam Winchester was it would be his brother, and he would be hunting. And the Roadhouse is Hunter Central. I let tears roll off my cheeks, and the sound of my motorcycle fill my ears. I was going to find her, with or with out the Winchester's help even if it was a trap. But I can't help to ask myself how did she call me, I had a pretty good idea of what was to come. I am her sister, It is my job to protect her.

------------------------------The Roadhouse----------------------------------

"Didn't expect it to be this easy" I mumbled to myself under my breath.

"Hey Sam" I said walking over to the table. He looked shocked to see me.

"Aliana" He said standing up , and hugging me.

"Come On Sam, I told you call me Lana"

Cough. "Oh Lana this is my brother Dean." He said pointing to a guy sitting next to him.

"Hey, Dean" I said " Listen Sam, We need to talk. About Jessica and the Demon" Sam and Dean's Eye's widened.

"What! How do you know about the Demon? What about Jess?" Sam shouted, shaking me.

"Let go and I'll tell you Sam!" I shouted back at him.

"I'm sorry Lana" he said letting go "It's just--"

"I know Sam" I said tears rolling down my Face , " I know."

"Jess and I don't have the same mom, when I was six months old my biological mother was killed in my nursery, pinned to the ceiling , stomach slashed. It was the Demon Sam. Anyway My Dad remarried a year later. And began hunting, and he trained me for it. But we decided to keep Jessica out of it. She didn't know any of this existed until now. I got a call this morning from her, She's alive Sam. It was a shape shifter you found. She was about to warn me about something and then I heard her scream. I think it's a trap for me, I think he has her to lure me in and the call was a set up but she wasn't supposed to warn me about the trap."

"Oh my god" Sam Said " I'll be back" and he walked outside.

"Great I need a beer" I mumbled under my breath walking to the bar.

I sat at the end of the bar isolating my self from everyone else. A quarter of the way through my beer I broke down in tears, and then I felt an arm around my shoulder.

"We'll Find her for you and for Sam" Dean whispered.

"You're Sam's older brother, Don't you feel the need to protect him all the time and save him from any pain you can?" I asked through the tears, he nodded. " Well I'm Jessica's older sister and I failed miserably, I at first thought I let her died , by not warning of what's out there-"

"Great another one" he mumbled, I punched his arm.

" Anyway, I also let her down by letting this son of a bitch take my sister. I'm twenty-six and I let my twenty-two year old sister down." He laughed a bit. "Why is that funny?"

" It's not that , it's that I'm twenty-six and Sammy is Twenty-two" I laughed. "Ready to find your sister?" I nodded "Let's get Sam"

We walked outside and we saw Sam sitting on a bench near by, Dean went to talk to him and I put my hand on his chest to stop him "let me." I said.

"Hey Sam" I said sitting next to him " How are you doing?"

"Considering?" I nodded " Honestly?" More nodding; damn I do that a lot ; " I don't know"

" Can you promise me something?" he nodded " when we find her, if something happens to me, protect her take care of her, and don't let her give her life for me cause that is what I plan on doing for her" I must have shocked him with his words.

"I'll always protect her" he said.

"Thanks" I responded.

-----------------------------------------------------------


	2. Demonic Visits, Well She is Hot

Sorry for no updating kind of likes making my life miserable.

I was following the 1967 Chevy Impala for several miles now, when I got a strange feeling in my Body. It was like a vision, the Demon was talking to me only it felt real.

"Hello Moore" he said with a sadistic smile. " Oh Jessie Bear Says hello too"

"Don't call her that" I shouted, into the night. " You touch her and I will tare you apart you basted"

"Too late" he hissed with an evil laugh stepping aside , and there she was tied to the wall beaten, bloody bruised. " It could still be you here, but no you escaped. So Jessica will do, Lana"

"Don't Call me that, Leave her alone please. I'll do anything" She looked up at me as if to say no Aliana don't , tears streaming down our faces " You son of a Bitch you will pay for that, for it all"

"Whatever, say hello to the Winchesters for me "And then it all went cloudy and black.

"She still behind us?" I asked Sam

"Yeah" he answered turning around to check.

"I wish she would just come in the car with us" I said angrily "so we don't hve to worry so much"

Sam laughed "What?" I asked.

"You like her" he said.

"What I do not" well she is kind of hot. I said and thought the last part. "What's the Deal with the motorcycle"

"I don't know man, Jess always said she got it at age 17 and drove it ever since. I mean she can drive a car, but she prefers a motorcycle."

"Don't call her that You touch her and I will tare you apart you basterd" Aliana screamed behind us into the night.

"Don't Call me that, Leave her alone please. I'll do anything You son of a Bitch you will pay for that" she screamed again this time crying.

"Sam" I said " Can you see her?"

" No" He said, we looked at eachother, before I stopped the car.

"Lana" we shouted in unison, she was lying in the middle of the street, her bike was no where to be found.

I leaned over her and started tapping her face gently to awaken her, and got no response, untill her hand went around my throat. "Aliana it's Dean"

"Dean?" she asked letting go " Where's my bike?"

"Uh" I said, pointing to the woods "Found it"

"Great, the demon has my sister, my bike explodes, and I almost strangled Dean. Well I don't know if that's bad or not" She said with a smile at the end.

"Oh the world would be in total chaos without me Sweetheart" I said

"Oh cause you think you're god's gift to women" she said with a chuckle and a roll of the eyes.

"I don't think Darling I know" I said.

She rolled her eyes and said " If that were true I'd be the queen of England and you'd be the PAIN IN THE ASS peasant " she chuckled a bit " wait scratch that you already are a PAIN IN THE ASS"

Aliana POV

Dean's eyes widen and Sam cracked up in laughter at the comment I just made. "Aw lost your come back abillity" I said as I started walking to the car, " Coming there Pita?"

"Pita?" Dean asked looking confused, as Sam laughed even more.

"Pain in The Ass" I said rolling my eyes " Not the brightest crayon in the box now are we?" Deans eye's widened " that's what I thought" and I sat in the back of the car. "Coming PITA? And Sir Laugh a Lot" I asked poking my head out the window.

"You okay" Dean asked me, after looking over at his sleeping brother.

I shook my head no and mumbled " I failed her, I failed Jessie Bear" I smiled at the nickname I had given her. When she was little, she was so soft, she felt like a teddy bear. When she was first starting to speak, she tried saying Aliana but it came out as Lana. "I was supposed to protect my sister, and I failed. I let the Demon take her. I should have told her the truth like I wanted to, Damn dad and his fuckin orders"

"We'll find her" Dean said. I laughed a little bit, thinking of the day My dad took me to the hospital to see my new baby sister.

_Flashback._

"_Daddy!" I yelled running down the hall "Where is she?!"_

"_In here" he said pointing to a room. _

"_Hey Aliana" My stepmother's voice sounded so happy and soothing. " Meet your new baby sister, Jessica Lee Moore"_

"_Hi Jessica" I said as the little baby held on to my fingers "I'm your big sister Aliana, and I will always look out for you and protect you" _

"_Would you like to hold her?" I nodded my head in excitement _

"_Daddy! She is so soft like a teddy bear" I exclaimed. "My Jessie Bear" the little baby in my arms smiled and I kissed her forehead. "I love you, Baby sister"_

_End Flashback._

"Not again" I said grabbing my Head.

"_**Hello Miss Moore" He said.**_

"_**You BASTARD" I SHOUTED "where the fuck is my sister, I swear if she is hurt, I will rip you to pieces, You freak!"**_

"_**Awe, now don't call me names. It's not fair to play that way" he said with a sadistic smile**_

"_**WHERE IS MY SISTER, I want her now"**_

"_**All in good time. You see I'm getting bored with Jessie Bear o—"**_

"_**DON"Y FUCKIN CALL HER THAT YOU FUCKIN BASTARD"**_

"_**Anyway, I'm getting bored with your sister over here, so I think I'll just abandoned her on the side of the road"**_

"_**Bastard"**_

"_**Tick Tock, Better find her soon, I don't think she'll last mush longer" **_

"_**I am so going to kill you"**_

"_**Oh is Aliana Moore threatening me"**_

"_**No I'm promising you"**_

**Then a flash of visions came, Road signs, a state sign and Jessica, bloody, beaten and thrown on the side of a bridge, near death.**

When I was pulled back into reality, I noticed Sam was awake and Dean stopped the car.

"I know where she is" I said, starting to hyperventilate "I think it's a trap for me, But I don't care. I want Jessica back"

Sam stared at me wide eyed, Dean just looked worried. "Where to?" he asked.

"The San Francisco Bridge" I stated. "I'll explain how I know later, just drive PITA"

"You got it POA"

"POA?"

"Princess of annoyance"

"Hey well at least I'm a princess, your only a peasant" I smiled at him.

"Well this peasant, is hot though"

I rolled my eyes " Not as hot as this, Princess"

"Maybe" he said. "Maybe Not"

'I love you Jessie Bear, I'm coming for you' I thought as we drove in the direction of California.


End file.
